Nobody's Home
by Emeralden Rapley
Summary: Hermione and Pansy watch as Harry and Draco ruin there live's. but how they also come together. part 1 of the stand alone series. dark harry angsty draco. slash.


1

Nobody's home.

Discalimer: I do not own not a thing. cries in corner

summary: Hermione and Pansy watch as Harry and Draco ruin there live's. but how the also come together. Part 1 on the stand alone series. Dark harry/angsty malfoy.

"Harry were are you going" Hermione yelled as Harry got up and left the tower. "Leave me alone 'mione" he snapped as he retreated. " harry I want to help but I don't know what's wrong". She sighed and helped ron up from the floor to tend to the big bruise that was forming form Harry's punch. "What did I do" he asked with tear's steaming his face. " Nothing just give him time".

**"Nobody's Home"**

_**I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again**_.

Harry ran to the empty class room. He fire called his dad and tom. " what is it". Asked James Potter from the fire. " dad I can't do it anymore I can't keep lying. I hate being a Griffyndor. I just wanna kill each of them. They keep insulting Draco". Harry hissed. "I'm sorry Harry. But there isn't anything I can do. Just hold on okay". James told him and left before dumbledore noticed. Harry sighed. He pulled out the blade and slid it across his arm's and wrist's. he sighed and watched the blood wishing it was the blood of everyone who is in this war.

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Harry lay again crying. It has been three year's since that stupid war. Yet Harry was still alone. What was wrong with him. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He just kept crying and hating. He was looking out his window and saw Draco walking aimlessly. He watched as Draco went to his door and rang the bell. Harry ran to the door and opened it. When the door opened and hugged him. "Hi draco were have ya been" Harry said inviting him in. Draco walked in and looked at harry's house in awe and fright it was like he was in death's domain." so how've ya been Harry." he asked awkwardly." oh well ummm insane" harry replied. "Oh" was the only reply as they talked and caught up.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

Harry and Draco were on the run again. They had killed again. As they flew on there broom's they were laughing like the madmen's they were. Hermione was reading the paper and saw the picture's of Harry and Draco laughing while flying fromthe crime scene. "Oh Harry what did you do now" Hermione said to Harry as she sipped her tea. " JUSTICE" Harry screamed. " good" was the reply of Pansy and Hermione as they read. 'Oh insanity is nice' she thought.

_**Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh**_

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Blaise, and Pansy had mad many killing's through out the year's. Now they were the ruler's over it. They finally found there place. Though they still love the death they have cooled. It has been said from then on that harry's eye's are as green as the killing curse itself so it was no wonder he would grow to love it. As for James and Severus well let's say they are really happy. They finally found there home.

_**She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_**  
**_


End file.
